


逃避可耻却有用 5

by yashuashuashua



Series: 逃避可耻却有用 [4]
Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashuashuashua/pseuds/yashuashuashua
Summary: 伞修ABO校园剧





	逃避可耻却有用 5

一个豢养于庭。  
一个放归山林。  
一个翱翔天空。

这是不可抗力。  
刚踏入楼道的下一秒，倾盆大雨就瓢泼而下，哗啦砸在上地面传来的声音如同固体，仿佛在诉说刚刚淋湿衣摆的雨多么温柔一样，猛烈地撼动人的心。  
“好险，就差一点呢。”  
虽然苏沐秋也是这么想的，但一种奇怪的感情让他完全不想符合后面的人的话。  
不顾他的纠结心情，后面的男人继续搭话：“那么，电梯在哪儿？”  
“……我们这种老破小筒子楼是不会有那种东西的，”他一跺脚打开楼道灯，“五楼，自己爬吧。”  
叶修哦了一声，提着行李向闪现出的楼梯走了过去。  
这是不可不可不可抗力，硬要说的话就跟不能把无家可归的流浪猫扔在雨里一样，捡猫回来借宿一晚和感情无关也不用管什么接没接过吻标没标过记所以他也不是渣男，对，等沐橙问起的时候就对他这么说好了，说下垂眼的猫湿淋淋的不能把它一个人丢在外面，然后就……  
“你一个人在嘀咕什么呢？”  
“！！”  
湿漉漉的肉体从后面贴了上来，苏沐秋有一秒觉得心脏要停跳，叶修好像也被他的反应吓了一跳：“你怎么……”  
“别站在我后面！”苏沐秋连跳几步拉开距离，“会被……对了，不出声站在我身后的人会被我打的！”  
“你是哪里来的山里的猎人吗？”叶修说着撩起T恤，“这么说我是狼吗……你是引狼入室？”  
他的脸隐没在T恤后面，反之露出一截湿润雪白的肚皮，苏沐秋心如擂鼓，听到“引狼入室”四个字时只觉得衣摆高得马上能看见他的乳头，急忙伸手把他的衣服又扯了回去。  
“？？？你干什么？？？”叶修一头雾水，“难道我一直穿着湿的？”  
苏沐秋愣了一下，好在很快想到了完美的借口：“你先洗澡！我给你拿两条毛巾！”  
他在阳台上转了两圈，最终还是决定拆包了条沐橙网购的沙滩巾给叶修，俩人身上都湿嗒嗒，叶修不好坐在沙发上，就落汤鸡一样垂着头站在那里。  
看起来真的很像羽毛被打湿了，苏沐秋心生怜悯，用沙滩巾把他整个包在里面：“好了，快去洗吧。”  
“哦。”  
把叶修送进浴室，他才总算能松下口气来，没想到紧接着又传来一声“热水器坏了”，苏沐秋赶忙冲进去：“怎么了？”  
叶修背身站在那，一边手伸进水里一边回头看他：“水怎么拧都是凉的……”  
“哦我家是燃气的要放一会儿……！！！”他注意到叶修把开关拧到了热水最大那一边，一把把他拉进怀里避开劈头而下的热水，这一烫估计他能脱层皮下去，他觉得这人也太不谙世事，又好气又好笑：“你是不是只知道二十四小时热水……”  
叶修看着他，眨巴两下眼睛，苏沐秋顺着他的眼往下看过去才发现这人已经是赤裸的，浑身上下未着寸缕，全身唯一突出的三个点都和他紧贴在一起——  
滚热的水浇在地面上，整间浴室很快变得雾气氤氲，他喉头咕咚一下，想撇开眼睛却发现叶修直勾勾地盯着他，黑色的眼瞳里都是自己六神无主的样子。  
他身上又白，又冷，奇异的是肩头双颊都泛出一股粉色，惹得他咽过多少次口水都觉得干渴——那不是渴，而是痒——连带着牙舌也跟着蠢蠢欲动。  
“……苏沐秋……”  
他的手几乎已经要揽上去，刚见过的腰近在咫尺，往下就是圆润鼓起的双臀，这个年纪的男孩子，无论腰还是臀与中世纪“天使”的定义都是最近的——  
“我看见你洗发水沐浴露都是柑橘的，”叶修说，“你喜欢橘子味儿吗？”  
……啥？  
“你喜欢吗？”叶修继续问，“橘子。”  
“……呃，那都是沐橙买的，”苏沐秋说，“我想她是刚好买了打折的一套，我没注意过……”  
“……就没有巧克力味吗……”  
“？嗯？”叶修嘀咕声音太小，他没听清，“你说什么？”难道他是嫌弃护发素不配套？苏沐秋觉得这人也太大少爷了。  
“没事，”叶修说，“你身上太凉了，你要不要一起洗？”  
这是什么严刑拷问，苏沐秋谢绝：“我出去拿吹风机吹吹就行了，你小心点水温。”  
水汽里叶修似乎微微鼓起脸，苏沐秋觉得是光折射的错觉，给他调好水温出去呆了一会儿，才意识到自己穿着运动鞋就踏入了热水里。  
……这下一定要拖地了，沐橙看见恐怕会让她念死，苏沐秋一边回忆着妹妹碎碎念的生气脸，一边努力把刚在浴室映入的景象覆盖掉：“我没看见我没看见我什么都没看见这水好白不是这门真圆……”  
可惜倒霉大少爷完全不知道他的努力，过一会儿打开门披着个沙滩巾就出来了，刚才在水汽里看不清的此刻强制性一览无余。  
“………………”苏沐秋把一个垫子抱在身上，强制性保持面部神经平静，“你怎么没穿就出来了？”  
“洗完才想起没带。”叶修走过去弯腰找起行李里的东西，苏沐秋顺着看了一眼，妈蛋，没眼看。  
叶修套上上衣裤衩，回头一看苏沐秋面对着墙：“你脖子扭了？”  
“没，欣赏一下我家墙壁的花纹。”  
“不是白墙？”叶修也凑过去看，“你家墙皮裂了。”  
“我知道，”苏沐秋咳嗽一声，“我就在欣赏它……比我回来前又裂了多少。”  
“你兴趣还挺特别的。”  
没你遛鸟特别，苏沐秋腹诽：“我还没好好问你，你怎么好端端离家出走？”  
“哦，”叶修说，“没事，叶秋有点烦。”  
“……还是因为你被标记的事？”  
“是吧？大概是，不清楚，”叶修也拿过一个垫子抱着，“双胞胎总觉得自己天下第一了解你，实际呢，我们谁也不了解谁。”  
苏沐秋有点想为叶秋说话，又不知该说些什么，叶修突然挑眉看他：“你上次见到他说了什么？那小子挺喜欢你，说有这么负责三观正的学生会长就放心了。”  
“……你是在试图勾起我的愧疚之心？”  
“不是，就是觉得你也挺能忽悠人的，”叶修一只手托上苏沐秋的下巴左右看了看，啧啧，“影帝啊。”  
少来，苏沐秋躲开他的手：“那要是我没收留你你上哪去？”  
“emmmm……我本来想诈黄少天的秘密上他家住几天的。”  
那他还配合自己引喻文州来？  
似乎是明白他在想什么，叶修进一步解释：“不过后来情况有变，我就想找个酒店……”  
“不是没标记的未成年Omega要监护人同意？”  
叶修微笑：“那是交的钱不够多的酒店。”  
……真是白问。  
“不过还是谢谢你，”叶修拍了拍他的腿，“亏苏大大收留，我才免落得淋雨的下场，今晚还有软床睡……对了，”他张望了下，“我睡哪儿啊？”  
苏家是偏单，苏沐秋说：“你睡沐橙那间房，她过几天才回来。”  
叶修不语，只是一个劲儿盯着他看，苏沐秋被他看得发毛：“你干嘛？”  
“没，就是觉得苏大大看起来认真，实际却很开放——居然能让陌生男人睡亲妹妹的床……”  
“呸呸呸！”苏沐秋用垫子挡住他的嘴，“我说错了！你睡我那间！我睡沐橙的房！里面那间快去！”  
“这么早？”  
“不早了我今天很累了，”苏沐秋继续挥舞垫子驱赶他，“快去！”  
叶修跳下沙发，拎起行李打算进屋，突然想起什么：“对了。”  
“？”  
“我出门前用了抑制剂，你不用担心要咬我。”他学着苏沐秋的纠结脸做了个鬼脸，“晚安苏大大！”  
“……”苏沐秋一个靠垫扔过去，可惜叶修闪得快只扔到了门上，“晚！安！”  
那垫子软扑扑的，丢到门上也只发出轻轻的声响，连门后叶修的笑声都掩藏不住，苏沐秋似乎又想起刚才浴室里看到的风景。  
白的黑的粉的，湿的热的光溜的，那既不是‘某个男人’也不是‘某个女人’，而是‘叶修’的身体。  
从来只是管中窥豹，由指尖手腕嘴唇后颈一点点堆积拼凑而成的名为‘叶修’的意象，如今真实的呈现在他眼前，一丝不挂，活色生——  
该死！  
苏沐秋一拳捶在沙发上，还嫌不够又捶了一拳。  
什么不用他咬……  
他想咬的要命。

等苏沐秋躺上枕头才发现大事不好，虽然不能让陌生男人睡妹妹的床，但叶修睡他的床也问题多多，哪怕只是一晚上，他都觉得再度躺上去时会被叶修的味道所包围。  
只是这样的想象都让他再度感到鼻腔一热，急忙捏住鼻子仰起头来，男高中生对色色的东西抵抗力实在是太弱了，可他不是一般人，他是佛瑞斯特建校以来最装B的学生会长！  
冷静下来！苏沐秋！他刚刚说用了抑制剂，也就是说没有信息素，你俩身上现在是同一种沐浴露的气味(*•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ ！  
……这他妈不是更糟了吗啊啊啊！！！  
他正困扰得翻来覆去睡不着觉，就看见倒扣着的手机嘟嘟嘟抖动起来，以这个抽风般的频率判断是黄少天无疑了。

夜雨声烦：老苏出来！  
夜雨声烦：粗耐粗耐粗耐！  
夜雨声烦：别装睡我知道你在！  
夜雨声烦：真睡了？  
夜雨声烦：怎么可能这才几点国内都不过夜生活了？！我知道你醒着老苏粗耐粗耐粗耐！！！  
秋木苏：你好烦= =b  
夜雨声烦：我靠！爱呢？  
秋木苏：……君が大好きで，五月蝿  
夜雨声烦：这啥，不明觉厉。  
夜雨声烦：我日我还没找你算账你嫌我烦，老苏你变了，你不再是我心中上山打鸟下河摸鱼的好兄弟了，资本主义就是这么腐化我国纯洁的花朵的，誓与敌人斗争到底……  
秋木苏：别BB了，当心风大闪了舌头  
秋木苏：而且你找我算什么账啊= =b喻文州难道没给你同志春天般的温暖？  
夜雨声烦：现在是暑假盛夏，谢谢。  
秋木苏：你就说他给没给你春天，谢谢  
夜雨声烦：他给我春天我也想给他春天啊，都怨你们，把我偷偷回国准备的惊喜搅没了，害我被敌军杀个措手不及，百万大军马失前蹄，滑铁卢就此沦陷，莫斯科冬天的晚上再一次迎来严寒！  
秋木苏：呵呵= =b  
秋木苏：别闹了少天，以你的心机是斗不过喻文州那个心脏的，狭路相逢束手就擒是最好的结果  
夜雨声烦：哪有，我也很心机啊！  
秋木苏：你要是能压他一头现在就不是来跟我算账而是来跟我报喜了  
秋木苏：我说错了吗  
秋木苏：错了吗  
秋木苏：了吗  
秋木苏：吗  
夜雨声烦：OK让我们换个话题  
夜雨声烦：今天我才从文州那知道你们学校居然把人划分成动物啊哈哈哈，老叶居然是孔雀这真是太好笑了，有他那鸟样的孔雀吗哈哈哈，我要去嘲笑他23333  
夜雨声烦：还有，为什么Alpha是狮鹫啊，明明鹿也好孔雀也好都是现实中实际存在的动物，Alpha就是想象中的动物了？而且为什么是狮鹫，不是石像鬼独角兽之类的？为什么为什么为什么啊？  
秋木苏：我不知道= =b  
夜雨声烦：我问真的，这不是你们学校的事吗？这么特殊你都没想知道过答案？  
秋木苏：= =b Alpha的事我不感兴趣  
夜雨声烦：= =b好吧  
夜雨声烦：还以为你会知道呢，唉不知什么时候才能破解文州给我的这个谜语，你说老叶会不会知道啊？但是感觉去问他他也不会好好告诉我，啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！  
秋木苏：喻文州让你猜这个干嘛？猜对了有什么好处？  
夜雨声烦：猜中了的话我就可以咬他。  
秋木苏：………………我不懂你们的情趣= =b  
夜雨声烦：只能他标记我不能我标记他多没劲啊，连个念想都没有，我都想好了，要给他咬一个特别起劲的，每回放假都回来给他咬一个，让他看见牙印就想起我黄少天！  
秋木苏：……你直接刺青在他身上得了= =b  
夜雨声烦：那不成，刺青多疼，我心疼啊。  
秋木苏：……让我们换个话题吧  
秋木苏：今天才知道你也练击剑，怎么你们Omega都喜欢练击剑啊？自卫用？  
夜雨声烦：啊？巧合吧？我也没见过很多Omega练击剑。  
夜雨声烦：老叶怎么想的我不知道，不过我是从几方面考虑的，身高啊体力啊，击剑对这些的要求都不是很多，战术用的好的话可以省很多力气，还有心理上的博弈。  
夜雨声烦：再来就是，包的严实吧。

黄少天打出那句话的时候，苏沐秋着实愣了一下，他还真没想过运动用着装也在Omega选择的考量范围内，正当他犹豫自己这问题是不是冒昧了，黄少天的下一句话又跳出来了。  
“我不是说我封建保守哈，当然竞技游泳也是很好的，我很尊重职业游泳选手，但是正式比赛的时候，所以不利的有利的因素都要考虑进去，”黄少天说，“Omega参加露出面积大的运动，势必要被说嘴信息素影响其他选手。”  
“我不愿意那样。”他说。  
“你可能不知道，”黄少天字打得飞快，“我家每代都要出一两个Omega的，血统好吧，所以身高不长了以后，我多少也有点打算，这辈子不是Beta就是Omega了，我喜欢比赛，竞技是要玩一辈子的，而且要打入世界比赛。”  
不知为何，苏沐秋仿佛看到屏幕那头他的拳头一攥一伸。  
“这样的话，就要选一个对任何性别都相对公平，没有长短板的——与其性别分化后让他们对规则啊公正啊唧唧歪歪，不如一开始就选个没差别的。”  
击剑服包的很严实，连脸也看不见，这不是很公道吗？

夜雨声烦：顺带一提，我第二喜欢的服装是宇航服，要是当不了击剑运动员我就去当宇航员了哈哈哈，到时候，我要你们看见月亮就想起我黄少天！  
夜雨声烦：叫我宇宙之王！King of cosmos！  
夜雨声烦：不过人跟人不一样，老叶怎么想的我就不知道了，我以为他回国后还在打，不过去年开始就没在比赛里看到他的名字了，今天本来想抽空问问他的……都是你们打岔！  
夜雨声烦：？喂？喂喂？怎么不说话了？  
夜雨声烦：掉线了？不能吧？我可推心置腹打了好多足够把你感动到痛哭流涕啊，喂老苏！

“………………”  
苏沐秋既不是掉线，也不是故意放置，他只是一时想不到回些什么，打来打去输入框里都是长长一串点点点。  
Alpha的谜语什么的，他不关心。  
而Omega在想什么，他也从未思考过。  
明明都是同在一个地球上的人类，却不知何时变成了来自其他星球的异形，而后，不知不觉，他自己也变成了外星人。  
硬要说的话，他对Omega，对分化成Omega性别的人只有着一个感想。  
‘好可怜啊’  
在书上读到过的、各种各样被视为‘资源’分配或被作为‘所有物’支配的Omega，老实说已经不太被视为人类看待了，当然同类奴役同类同类榨取同类并非人类特有的生活形态，但作为初始一样的‘种子’，苏沐秋潜意识里还是对Omega抱有悲悯之心。  
因为，那是只要被标记就失去了自由的物种。  
意乱情迷的话，在被荷尔蒙主导的年纪谁都有过，甜言蜜语也好海誓山盟也好，为了上床一不留神什么都能脱口而出，未必不是真心，但是在迅猛的激情消退之后，结成了标记的双方都会重新慎重审视对方。  
很有可能不合适。  
极大可能不合适。  
只是身体气味相投，屈服于一时的精虫上脑就夺去了对方的自由这种事，苏沐秋自认做不出来。  
就算Alpha不变心，Omega在未来的生活中遇到了更情投意合的人怎么办，明明正确的人就在后方，却败给一时的性欲选择了错误的人，那样的话，被错认为‘正确的人’的Alpha不也很悲惨吗？  
就算能提高出生率，增强社会稳定性，苏沐秋也觉得A和O的存在简直是上天的恶作剧，肖时钦说的没错，能够理性选择恋爱对象理性面对分手现实的Beta才是进化更卓越的物种，相较起来，一生都会迎来易感期发情期的AO简直像一辈子都是高中生似的。  
一想到这，刚刚还沸腾在身体里的热度就减退了。叶修很可爱，想要拥抱他，剥下他的浴巾把他压在沙发上不管三七二十一吻住他，把舌头塞进他的嘴里，让他含不住口水，抚摸他颤抖着的下体然后分开他的腿，从内到外的让他染上杨贵妃以外的味道，让他高亢地叫出声来——所有甜蜜到让人发疼的幻想，都让他觉得自己并不尊重这个人。  
全身心的信任他的孔雀把背后留给了一个猎人，这让苏沐秋觉得自己持枪的手在战抖，因为羞愧流下汗水。  
手一滑，他按下发送键，那一长串点点点发了出去，黄少天丈二摸不着头脑似的：“你什么意思？猜谜？你们佛瑞斯特都喜欢给人出谜？有什么话不能清清楚楚明明白白说出来？”  
“……你不觉得不公平吗？”苏沐秋问。  
“关于什么？”  
“A和O，信息素，本能，”他一连输出一串关键词，“以为是合适的人，标记了，却发现除他以外还有更合适的人……要是遇到这样的情况，不会觉得信息素是个骗子、不会觉得憋屈吗？”  
黄少天“emmmmmmmmmm……”地想了会儿。“老苏，”他说，“我是不知道你脑补了什么悲情AO故事，不过要我来说，我从没觉得是Omega和信息素设定有什么不好。”  
“当然我明白你大概是考虑了很多啦，人权方面之类的，”屏幕那头的少年挠了挠头，“可我确实没觉得不公平，也没觉得不自在，不方便肯定有，但程度也就跟女生来大姨妈差不多，这世上还有天生没有手，看不见听不见其他声音的人，要聊世道不公，活得憋屈，我不觉得我比他们更有资格。”  
“……你这是偷换概念了，”苏沐秋说，“我说的是选择权的问题……”  
“选择权一直在我手上啊，”黄少天说，“我选择我会爱上谁，再选择让他标记我，如果将来我后悔了，遇上了更合适的人，那也只是因为我短视，和我是O无关——现在法律都这么健全了，我又家大业大，难道有人强推我不会反抗？被标记了我就认头？开什么玩笑！人生随时可以重新开始——这还是你小学时拿奖的作文题！”  
“你不要觉得我跟喻文州好了就……”他讲到这依然有点害羞，“就成了他的人什么的……我考验了他很久的！现在也在依然考验中！不合我意的话我才不会让他咬我呢！我喜欢他不是被选择的结果，就算他不来接近我，我也会去接近Alpha的！因为我是个Omega！”  
“为什么呢……？”苏沐秋感到费解，“因为性吸引力强就互相接近，不觉得这很动物化吗？”  
“当然是对命运抱有期待了！”  
黄少天笑嘻嘻地说。  
“这可是少年——不对，是男人的浪漫啊！”

这一晚混混沌沌，也不知做了多少梦翻了几次身最后才睡着，就连睡着苏沐秋也是半梦半醒，一直处于一种模糊的不稳定的睡眠状态，连自己是否睡过都不大清楚。  
直到门铃被按响，不愿意起床的时候他才多少了有了点睡觉的实感，偏偏那按铃人极其顽固，叮咚叮咚响个不停，这年头快递也太过分了……苏沐秋用被子蒙住头，发现门铃声停了，于是心安理得打算睡个回笼觉。  
……  
似乎有哪里不对。  
隐隐传来争执声的时候苏沐秋才反应过来——不是按铃的死心了，是叶修给人开了门！  
他上衣都没来得及穿冲出去，只见叶修果然正在与人争执，对方一副要把他拽走的架势，苏沐秋刚想大喝一声“我已经报警了！”，就见两张一模一样的脸转头看了过来。  
没刷牙没漱口头发还打着几个卷的，是叶修。  
梳了头洗了脸打扮十分光鲜靓丽的，是叶秋。  
叶秋见了他也不怵。“正好，”他说，“苏会长，不好意思家兄昨晚给您添麻烦了，感谢您提供房间收留他，我这就——带——他——走——”最后几句不是故意拉长调增加气势，而是叶修一直在甩他的手：“叶秋你放开！”  
“那个……呃，叶弟弟……”他试图打圆场，“你哥哥他……”  
“叫我叶秋就好，家兄怎么了吗？”  
本人就在场为什么要用第三人称？苏沐秋说：“他看起来不想走。”  
“你看人家苏沐秋都看出来了！心明眼亮！”叶修说，“我不回去，我就想在外面待几天——”  
“你能不能懂点事？”叶秋痛心疾首，“没订婚的Omega夜不归宿，被爹知道了我俩屁股都要开花，你以为我想管你？别逼我用大招啊！”  
“大招？”叶修十分好奇，“你用。”  
苏沐秋也有些好奇，鼻尖却嗅到一股猛烈的柑橘气息——有血缘关系的AO信息素不会互相吸引，却会像毒一样互相排斥，叶修是Omega，抵抗力比Alpha弱，立马脸色苍白捂住嘴感觉要呕吐起来。  
下一秒一阵凉丝丝的信息素包裹了他，紧接着他觉得肩膀也被人攫住。“我刚才说错了，”他耳边有声音说，“不是叶修不想走，是我不想让他离开这里。”  
叶秋眯起眼：“你要非法拘禁吗？”  
“这话夸张了，”苏沐秋抓着叶修肩膀的手紧了紧，紧接着又松开，“准确说我想让他待在他想待的地方，这也好，家也好……我想让他能自由选择去哪、待在哪儿……我想……”  
他深深吸了一口气，尽量口齿清晰，用词传达准确。  
“我要保障他作为一个自由人的权利。”  
“……我明白你的意思了。”  
叶秋说，脸色十分阴沉，说着明白，肢体语言却丝毫不打算让步。  
“谨慎起见我再多问一句——这话是你作为佛瑞斯特学生会长说的吗？”  
“不，不是。”  
苏沐秋说，他伸出手，将叶秋拉着叶修胳膊的那只手覆盖住，一点点试图把他的手指抠离开。  
“是标记你哥的混账王八蛋说的。”

 

说到狮鹫——可是有了獠牙和利爪还嫌不够，称霸地上也不能满足，依然日复一日向着天空咆哮——最终身体化出羽翼冲破皮肉的——

 

——贪婪的‘王’啊——


End file.
